


Shiny

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, geralt is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Geralt loves Jaskier and rocks, not in any specific order.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Shiny

Jaskier startles as someone yells his name, a flurry of footsteps the only warning he has as someone crashes into the camp. He jumps up, holds out his dagger before he notices the white hair and blissed smile. “Jaskier! Look!” His witcher scrambles to his feet, eyes alight as he thrusts a stone into the bard’s palm. “Labradorite!” The jagged rock glints like spilt oil in the firelight, reflecting a series of purples, blues, reds, and yellows. And probably plenty more which he can’t see.

“It’s beautiful, Geralt.” His witcher grins, beginning to spout off facts on how its used, how it forms— Jaskier spends the evening humming in reply and absolutely infatuated with his lover.

He wakes next morning to his satchel oddly full— Geralt packs their bedrolls, decidedly not making eye contact with him. Jaskier flips open the flap of his satchel and  _ Oh Melitele— _

“Geralt?” The multitudes of labradorite, emerald, rubies, and diamonds thump against one another as he turns to face him. 

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
